


Never Fall Apart (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: It was now or never. You needed to break away from the club, and Happy. Regardless of how much you loved him. Packed and ready to go, your phone rings, informing you of the bad news.





	Never Fall Apart (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:**[Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEXDDyb6t2o)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

**~(SOA)~  
** _The best thing about tonight’s that we’re not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don’t think that I am trying_  
_I know you’re wearing thin down to the core_  
**~(SOA)~**

You hiked your bag up over your shoulder, the tears streaming down your cheeks. Your mind was in a haze with only one thought: Happy. Your feet slammed against the pavement, the steady beat as you ran. There were shouts coming from behind you but you couldn’t care less. You lifted one hand to wipe your eyes, the tears blurring your vision. You raced along the sidewalk, never slowing. You had one destination. It didn’t matter that it was clear across town. You needed to be there, you needed to see him, and you needed to know he was ok. Why had it taken so long for someone to tell you? Why was it that you only got the call now? You screamed out your aggression and you sprinted around the corner. It didn’t matter that you had finally found the resolve to leave him. It didn’t matter that he was willing to let you walk away without a fight. All you wanted was for him to love you as much as you loved him. You couldn’t comprehend why they didn’t call you. You gulped as you ran, the tears turning into full on sobs. Your breathing hitched, a cramp developing in your side but you pressed on. Happy. He needed you. You didn’t care that you’d told him you hated him just that afternoon. You love him, he knew that. He loved you too. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to be how things ended. You weren’t ready to let him go. You would apologize, you would shower him in your affection. You’d never let your jealousy get the better of you again.

****~(SOA)~**    
** _But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don’t make me change my mind_  
_Or I won’t live to see another day_  
_I swear it’s true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You’re impossible to find_  
****~(SOA)~** **

Close in the distance you spotted the TM parking lot. Without slowing you sped on, your hand tightening around the strap of your bag. It was started to weigh you down and you couldn’t let that happen. You needed to keep moving on, keep pushing forward. You were almost there. You surged through the gates, barely registering that they were half locked. The chain link fence door swung in the wind behind you, crashing into the lock. You slipped past two Harley’s and hopped over the railing finding no time to waste by going around. You ripped the door handle on the clubhouse door open and burst through. You did a quick scan of the room, noticing that he was nowhere to be found.

“Where is he?” You shouted into the crowd of men drowning their sorrows. No one answered you and you screamed, “WHERE IS HE!?”

Tig was the one who finally acknowledged your pleas. He pointed in the direction of the dorm room and your tore off down the hall. You burst through his dorm room door only to find it completely empty.

You let out a haggard breath, “Shit.”

You spun on your heel and dashed further down the hallway to the only other room you were familiar with. You kicked the door open and it caused him to spin around and face you. He was holding the cut in his hands.

“Happy.” You huffed, trying to catch your breath. 

He dropped to his knees in the middle of the room and you flung your bag away from you. You landed on your knees in front of him while he wrapped his arms around your middle, clinging to you for dear life. 

“Don’t leave me.” He rasped.

Your body shook with tears from your own terror of losing him. “Never.”

This was a promise you were going to keep no matter the cost.  
  


****~(SOA)~**    
** _This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I’d never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
****~(SOA)~** **

You stood rigid next to him. You were his resolve; his strength. It wasn’t often a man like him broke down. Understandably, when his best friend is blown up he was at liberty to react in any way he saw fit. He shut down, becoming even more silent than before. His communication ceased and he became stoic. He was trying to cope. He was trying to heal. It was still too raw. He was still angry. He wanted revenge.

Together you walked up to the closed casket. He bowed his head, letting one hand rest on the polished wood container. You watched as he swallowed, hiding the hot moisture that was leaking from his eyes. Your fingers curled around his and squeezed. He needed the reminder that you were here, and here to fulfill your promise. He glanced at you out of the side of his eyes and gave you a subtle nod. The rest of the boys came up behind the two of you. In a show of solidarity you stood tall with them, honouring the death of a friend; a brother.

****~(SOA)~**    
** _But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don’t make me change my mind_  
_Or I won’t live to see another day_  
_I swear it’s true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It’s impossible_  
****~(SOA)~** **

It was later that night, while you both huddled together in bed. He hadn’t been able to let you leave his sight for too long, his fears of having lost his brother amplified onto you. His arms constricted around you. He hadn’t slept in the week since Kozik’s passing and tonight it was the worst. The funeral was low key and filled with only club members. His cut was being sent to his brother and his cut of the cartel money was being sent back up to Tacoma. Happy barely had anything left to hang onto.

“You awake?” He murmured into the darkness. 

You let out a small breath and turned over in his arms, “Mhmm.” 

He nuzzled into your neck, pressing a kiss down on your collarbone. 

“I’m sorry.” He started.

You held up your hand and held your fingers over his mouth, quieting him.

You shook your head, and whispered, “No. Now isn’t the time.” 

He sat up, pulling you with him, “I need to say this.” 

You sighed hoping this didn’t turn into another one of your useless arguments. You peered up at him, waiting for him to continue. 

He took a deep breath and explained, “Koz was always the one to tell me to come back home, home to you.” You laid a land on his chest as he spoke of your friend. “He always knew when we were fighting.” 

There was a minute long pause before he grabbed you in his arms again. 

With your head laid gently against his pecs, he murmured into your hair, “I can’t promise to be a good boyfriend. I’m shit at relationships.” You let out a small chuckle and he squeezed you, “I love you, Y/N. No matter how I may act, or lash out. I’ll always love you.” 

You lifted your finger up to his lips, shushing his insecurities. You leaned back, gazing at him in dark room. Only hints of the moonlight outside adding any light. You dropped your hand away and melted into him, your lips against his. He tipped you backwards, laying you out against the mattress. His body hovered above yours and you tugged him down closer. The length of his body covering yours. You both rolled up onto your sides, your mouths never breaking contact. You pulled back, pecking him three times. 

“I’ll always love you too.” You promised him. 

He relaxed against his pillow, his hand dipping under your shoulder and lining you against the side of his torso. You draped your leg over his legs, tangling them together. You closed your eyes, concentrating on the sound of his breathing, slow and steady. It was times like this that you revelled in. It was times like these that you burned into your memory permanently. It was times like these that you would turn back to when times get hard again. It was times like these that would help dictate your future together. 

******~(SOA)~**  
_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I’m yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_‘Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you’re asleep_  
**~(SOA)~**


End file.
